


Adorable

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, Baby Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Love, baby drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Short Fiction, inspired by @soledelunna's tweet about where Garcia was while Future Lucy and Wyatt saved Rufus. Set in the future, year unknown...





	Adorable

Garcia slowly paced the room as he held Ava to his chest trying to calm her. The first night when Lucy was away on a mission were the worst. Ava was always restless, it was almost like she knew Lucy was in danger and didn’t like it. Though he was also sure she was just getting stressed from him, picking up on his tension. He tried to be calm but he was worried, he hated the idea of travelling into their own timeline as much as running into a past self on a different mission but same time period.

“I know, I know you’re upset but sleeping will help.” He told Ava as he rubbed her back. She sniffled and her grip on him relax. He moved to the crib. “Ok, down you go.” He said as he lowered her down into the crib. It was not the first time they had attempted this and like all the other times; Ava wailed.

He admired her conviction as she kept crying and she pushed onto her feet and went the railing. She reached up at him, tears rolled down her face. She made tiny pleading noises, fresh tears rolled down her face as she dissolved into tears. She bounced on her feet, it broke his heart.

“I know I got you into bed later than usual but you didn’t help me out when you refused to take your afternoon nap. Now look where we are. It’s time for sleep.” Garcia told her, he lifted her up; she momentarily quieted down but she started all over again as he laid her down again. Ava rolled onto her belly and grumbled as she got to her feet and was back at the railing.

Garcia leaned down on the railing and levelled his face with Ava’s. “I know, it’s tough for me too but you have to sleep.” He said, the answer he got was Ava’s wailing and her finger in his eye. He winced as he grabbed her tiny hand and kissed her palm. She huffed a shaky sigh at him. He kissed her forehead. Her bottom lip wobbled as she was ready to scream.

“Ok, Ok.” Garcia conceded defeat, he moved her closer to the railing. She cried her tiny heart at him, as she wanted Lucy and to be held Garcia climbed into Crib. He carefully laid down on back and pulled his knees up as it was the only he could fit. Before he had a chance to prepare himself, Ava headbutted his chest as she threw herself at him. He didn’t mean to laugh but a chuckle came out of him, as she whined and grumbled as he adjusted her, so she was laying on his chest.

“I know, I miss Mommy too.” He said as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner and after a few moments, Ava quietened down. He felt her breathing slow into calm steady breaths. Normally, he’d try to slid Ava into the bed and pull himself out of the crib, but not tonight. He had already negotiated an hour, so Ava was thoroughly asleep and then extricate himself. But for now, Ava had won this campaign.

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later,

Lucy walked through the door. She was so relieved to be home after the last mission. She was relieved that not much had changed. Coming home, she found it in it’s usual state; a cluttered a mess of books, toys and baby laundry. She could never get past how something so small could have so much laundry but Ava did.

She moved over to bookcase and checked photo albums, something she always did after every trip into the past. She needed the quiet reassurance that her life hadn’t changed, that no one she loved had disappeared. She even kept a thumb drive in the Lifeboat, just in case. But tonight, her life was safe and intact.

Tonight, there was one minor but very important change. In all the group photos, photos of parties; there was Rufus. He was back, in every way and Lucy smiled with watery eyes as she smoothed her hand over photos of him and Jiya being goofballs together. Him with Ava when she was a baby, both wearing oversized sunglasses pretending to be the epitome of cool. They had saved him.

She heard a snore followed by a chuckle come from the baby monitor in the lounge room, she moved over to it. She smiled as she picked up the tiny tv from the coffee table to see her husband folded up in the crib fast asleep while Ava laid on his chest gurgling and playing with her foot. She shook her head as she loved that man, but definitely was weak willed when it came to their daughter. She took the monitor and headed to her bedroom.

After a quick shower and changing into her pyjamas, she walked into Ava’s room. Ava looked over to her and rolled off Garcia’s chest. She couldn’t help but quietly chuckle as her baby girl pushed up onto her feet and gripped onto the crib railing.

“Ga-ah!” Ava squealed in delight, Lucy smothered a chuckle.

“Shh,” Lucy said as she met Ava at the railing and tapped her tiny nose. “Hey Monkey, you miss me?” she asked, Ava gave her a gummy smile as she grabbed onto Lucy’s arms and tried to climb out but the socked booties of her onesie. Her tiny feet slid down the brackets. Lucy reached in and lifted her up before Ava could complain. She kissed her cheeks and held Ava close, letting it sink that she was home.

Ava hugged her back, Lucy took a deep inhale of her strawberry shampoo and the solid weight of her baby girl in her arms. “I know I missed you so much.” She whispered.

“We missed you too.” Garcia said, as he sat up in the crib and scratched his head. He leaned on the railing and looked at Lucy and Ava. “Ava was beside herself all night.” He said.

“Rufus is in our photo albums.” She told him as she jiggled and walked with Ava in her arms.

“Good job.” He said with a soft smile, she could see he was relieved to see her back unscathed.

“So, you going to stay in that crib all night or join us in our bed?” Lucy asked him.

“I think you know the answer.” He said as he pulled himself out of the crib and followed them with a grin on his face.


End file.
